1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data gateway unit and a data gateway method that enable a user to set up or update system information with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 14 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a home bus system connected to a conventional data gateway unit (home bus controller), which is disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 7-67186. In this figure, the reference numeral 1 designates a home bus of the home bus system; 2 and 3 designate home-bus equipment such as a television set, telephone and personal computer; 4 designates a system setup unit for setting system information to the home bus controller 6; 5 designates an adapter for connecting the system setup unit 4 to the home bus 1; and 6 designates a home bus controller for controlling the home-bus equipment 2 and 3 in accordance with the system information set by the system setup unit 4.
FIG. 15 is a block diagram showing an internal configuration of the system setup unit 4. In this figure, the reference numeral 11 designates a memory for storing the system information; 12 designates a battery for supplying the memory 11 with power; 13 designates a display unit for displaying an operation state, the system information, set data and the like; and 14 designates a controller for controlling the memory 11 and display unit 13 in such a manner that it stores in the memory 11 the system information edited offline by a personal computer, and loads online an internal memory of the home bus controller 6 with the system information stored in the memory 11.
The reference numeral 15 designates a home bus 10 interface (I/F); 16 designates a home bus connector for connecting the system setup unit 4 to the adapter 5; 17 designates a PC (personal computer) interface; and 18 designates an RS232C connector for connecting the system setup unit 4 to the personal computer.
Next, the operation of the conventional system will be described.
First, system setup unit 4 is connected to the personal computer by connecting the RS232C connector 18 to the personal computer.
Thus, the controller 14 can capture the system information produced by the personal computer through the PC interface 17, and store the system information to the memory 11.
After the system information has been stored in the memory 11, the system setup unit 4 is carried to a setup site, and is connected to the home bus 1 through the adapter 5.
When the system setup unit 4 is connected to the home bus 1, the controller 14 loads the internal memory of the home bus controller 6 with the system information stored in the memory 11.
After that, the home bus controller 6 controls the home-bus equipment 2 and 3 in accordance with the system information loaded on the internal memory.
With the foregoing configuration, the conventional data gateway unit, that is, the home bus controller 6 can be loaded with the system information, which is produced by the personal computer and then stored in the system setup unit 4, by connecting the system setup unit 4 to the home bus 1. Therefore, it has an advantage of being able to set up or update the system information of services used by a user. However, it is difficult for a user who has not sufficient knowledge of the personal computer, home bus 1 or system information to readily produce the system information. This presents a problem in that the user cannot easily set up or update the system information.
In addition, although a connection of a new home-bus unit to the home bus 1 after the system information has been set can make a new service available in combination with the previously connected home-bus equipment 2 and 3, the connection does not automatically start the update of the system information. This presents a further problem in that the new service cannot be used until the complicated setup or update of the system information has been completed.
For example, consider a case when a monitoring system including a camera and a dedicated monitor is set up on the home bus 1, and a user further connects a data storage unit such as a VTR (videotape recorder) to the home bus 1 to use the monitoring system for other than the intended use (for enjoying audio-video resources, for example). Although new monitoring services such as recording the monitoring data may become available in this case, the setup for implementing the unintended services will be tedious or difficult for a user lacking expert knowledge.
The present invention is implemented to solve the foregoing problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data gateway unit and a data gateway method enabling a user to readily identify available services and to easily carry out setup and update of the services.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data gateway unit comprising: configuration information update means for examining a connection state of a terminal on a customer premise network side, and for updating configuration information on the customer premise network; service menu means for enumerating, in response to the configuration information on the customer premise network which the configuration information update means updates, available services the terminal on the customer premise network side can implement; and service presentation and selection means for notifying a user of the available services the service menu means enumerates, and for accepting a service selected by the user.
Here, the service menu means may look at a service table to enumerate the available services the terminal on the customer premise network side can implement.
The service menu means may request a service provider connected to a public network to send update data of the service table, and update the service table in accordance with the update data sent from the service provider.
The service menu means may receive, when a service provider connected to a public network makes an inquiry about an update of the service table, update data of the service table from the service provider, and update the service table in accordance with the update data.
The service menu means may receive, in response to an update request of the service table from a user, update data of the service table from a terminal connected to one of the customer premise network and a public network, and update the service table in accordance with the update data.
The service menu means may further enumerate available services that can be implemented using a function of a terminal connected to a public network.
The service presentation and selection means may notify the user of the available services enumerated by the service menu means in response to an inquiry about the available services from the user.
The service presentation and selection means may autonomously notify a user of the available services the service menu means enumerates.
The service presentation and selection means may convert data on contents of the available services into a data format desired by the user when notifying the user of the available services.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data gateway method comprising the steps of: examining a connection state of a terminal on a customer premise network side, and updating configuration information on the customer premise network; enumerating, in response to the configuration information on the customer premise network, available services the terminal on the customer premise network side can implement; and notifying a user of the available services, and accepting a service selected by the user.
Here, the step of enumerating the available services may be carried out referring to a service table, when the terminal on the customer premise network side enumerates the available services.